


Graded

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, High School, Pre-Andromeda, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Thom frowned as he opened up his report card.





	Graded

Thom frowned as he opened up his report card. These had to be his worst grades yet. Sighing, he got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen, where his mother, Ellen, was finishing a call with Alec.

“Mum, my report card’s here.” He whispered.

Ellen nodded before walking over and glancing at the grades.

“Thom, this isn’t good enough.”

“…I know.”

“Is something wrong? Do you need a tutor?”

“Are you sure?” Ellen checked.

“Yes. I need you to sign this.”

Ellen obliged, before Thom escaped back to the sofa, where he could forge Alec’s signature in peace.


End file.
